Think Twice Nozomu
by SpeedsterRachii
Summary: My first songfic, in accordance to the manga. Love triangle; SouichiroXSumiXNozomu. Rated T for content, review if you like it! :


**AN: Welcome awesome people, to my first songfic (first one I've posted anyway) This fic is about a love triangle between SumiXSouichiroXNozomu from Stepping on Roses, also known as Hadashi de bara wo fume. Hope you enjoy. Oh and after each set of lyrics, the point of view switches to one of the people in the triangle. If you've read the manga, you'll know who I'm referring to. BUT, I know a lot of people wont have read this so I'll put the name of the character above so you know who it is... OK that's all – Oh, I forgot...**

**I DO NOT OWN STEPPING ON ROSES OR ITS JAPANESE NAME OR THE SONG! THE SONG IS OWNED BY EVE 6!**

Think Twice

_When all is said  
>And done, and dead<em>

_Does he love you_

_The way, that I do?_

_Breathing in, lightning_

_Tonight's for fighting_

_I feel, the hurt_

_So physical..._

NOZOMU

That bastard Souichiro! He took my one and only love away from me. My dear Sumi, he stole you away from me, how dare he? He is just married to you for the money, and nothing else, but no matter what, my dear, we shall be together soon. Even if I have to sweep you away and steal you back myself!

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around, no more_

SOUICHIRO  
>Nozomu, how could you? Sumi is gone, and now I have no idea where she is. I knew there was something wrong with the way you acted around Sumi, but I never thought you would go so far as to kidnap her, just because you have those feelings, which I never knew you had until now.<p>

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around, no more_

No matter what, I will find Sumi. And I will... bring her back to where she rightfully belongs!

_She spreads, her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go,_

_I can't get out_

_I've said, enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

SUMI

Where am I? What's going on? Why am I with Nozomu? I was... kidnapped by him? I was! Why? Why is he doing this to me? Is it because he knows the marriage is a scam so he's trying to exploit it? Or maybe... it's because he actually meant it when he said he loved me...? No, that can't be it! I just want to go home, back to Souichiro! I don't want this, I just wanna go home!

_Wait til, the day you finally see_

_I've been, here waiting patiently_

_Crossing, my fingers, and my t's_

_She cried on my shoulder, begging please_

NOZOMU

Sumi, my beautiful, dear Sumi. You will be mine, once and for all. I've been waiting too long, my darling. I can't resist anymore, I have to have you, finally.

"Stop, Nozomu!"

What?

"Please stop!"

Sumi?

"Stop! Stop! I don't want this, Nozomu!"

"...Sumi," Why is she resisting? I thought she loved me. She never loved Souichiro, she's always loved me, hasn't she?

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

Come around, come around, no more

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

Come around, come around, no more

SOUICHIRO

Sumi? Not here. Where are you? Nozomu better not be hurting you. That idiot. I'll find you Sumi. Don't worry...

_She spreads, her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go,_

_I can't get out_

_I've said, enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

I can't get out

Wait. Why am I even worried about Sumi? She'll be fine, wont she? She can take care of herself... But, what if she's with Nozomu, and what if he's, well, doing things he shouldn't? I've noticed Nozomu acting more conceited than he should be. More isolated, and I bet it has something to do with Sumi. But do I care about her that much? I know the marriage was only to inherit the money, but still. Do I like Sumi in that way? Do I... love her...? I'm... not sure, but either way, I still have to save her. I can't leave her in the hands of Nozomu, no matter what the circumstances.

_What is it you really want?_

_I'm tired of asking!_

_You're gone; I'm wasted..._

NOZOMU

Why are you acting like this? Sumi, you loved me! All of those times we had, I was the first person who went up to you in your time of need and helped you. And now your saying you don't want me? What do you want, Sumi?

"Tell me!"

SUMI

I need a miracle, I need something. I don't want Nozomu to do this to me. I need someone... I need Souichiro!

_When I, showed up_

_And he, was there_

_I tried, my best_

_To grin, and bear_

_And took, the stairs_

_But didn't stop at the street_

_And as we speak_

_I'm going down..._

ALL

"Souichiro!" Two voices chimed, just after the man burst through the door where Sumi had been trapped by Nozomu.

"What are you doing here?" Nozomu asked, teeth clenched while realising his plan to steal away Sumi had shattered.

_Cause she spread, her love_

_And burned me up_

_I can't, let go_

_I can't get out_

SOUICHIRO

Why am I here? Why did I come all this way and used up all the free time I had just to get here? Wait... I realise now. I know why. As quickly as I could, I reached down and grabbed Sumi by the wrist and pulled her towards me, and away from the likes of Nozomu. I stepped in front of her, and looked at Nozomu straight in the eyes. I smirked.

"I'll tell you why..."

_I've said enough,_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out!_

"Think twice before you touch my girl! Come around I'll let you feel the burn! Think twice before you touch my girl! Come around, come around, no more!" I still clutched onto Sumi's hand and took another step forwards, making sure every word I said, was heard by Nozomu.

"Think twice before you touch my girl! Come around I'll let you feel the burn! Think twice before you touch my girl! Come around... No more...!"

Nozomu stood there motionless. I didn't see him again after that because I quickly rushed out of the house, pulling Sumi along with me, so I could take her back to my house, and far away from Nozomu's reach, or line of sight.

We reached the house in a short amount of time. I firmly shut the front door, and pulled Sumi into my arms. I had never felt more sure of something in my whole life, until now.

She looked up me and I locked my eyes with hers.

"Why did you do that...?" She asked me after a while. I could only think to smile in response.

"I had to bring you back where you belong... With me."

It turns out, that was all she ever needed to hear.

**AN: SOOOO, super cheesy and romantic and stuff, but it's amazing right? You HAVE to read this if you haven't, seriously, you wont be disappointed. It's a shame hardly anyone knows about Stepping on Roses (Hadashi de bara wo fume in Japan and on FF) I believe this is the sixth fic about the manga on this site. (It needs to be more popular!) Anyways I'm on a roll with these fics :) review if you liked it. Okay, byeeee!**


End file.
